


tell me

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, It's not even angsty, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Stormpilot, all the fluff and love confessions, can they NOT, like at all, seriously my stormpilot obsession is getting way out of hand, stupid idiots in love, ugh I HATE THEM, what plot, who needs plot dunno what you're talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn asks Poe to tell him about a very important thing</p><p>that's it that's all I've got there is no plot here JUST FLUFF *bangs head on table*</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me

Poe is on the verge of dozing off when he feels Finn shift in his arms and half-whisper, half-mumble into his chest.

"Poe?"

He grunts in reply, still more than halfway asleep, and Finn’s hands tighten around his waist.

"Did I wake you?"

Finn’s voice is laced with guilt, and Poe runs a hand up and down his back in a soothing motion.

"No, sweetheart, you didn’t. What is it?"

"Can you… can you tell me about love? I mean, I know it’s difficult to put into words, and it’s different for everyone, and, and I’ve read the books and I’ve seen the films, but I just… I was wondering, what it meant, what it’s like for you, what do you feel, what do you _think_ , how do you… _know?"_

Finn is babbling, and Poe pulls him closer, holding him tight, kissing the top of his head, smiling into his hair, waiting until the rushed words cease tumbling off his tongue.

"You feel… happiness. Joy. And it’s not like you can’t get sad or angry any longer, it’s just… different. Love is warmth inside your chest, right about where the heart is, and that warmth is always there, no matter what."

Finn is listening, silent, unmoving, trying so hard to understand that his whole body is tense without him knowing it, and Poe’s hand comes up to comb fingers through Finn’s hair, trying to soothe him, as always. He needs to find the right words.

"You find your thoughts drifting back to the person you love a thousand times a day. You can be working, or eating, or talking to someone about something completely unrelated, and it’s as if your thoughts have a will of their own, circling around the one you love. And you smile, too. You smile a lot. You simply can’t help it; the smile is just _there,_ just like the thoughts."

Poe smiles then, dropping another kiss onto Finn’s head, and he knows that Finn can’t see his smile, but he is sure that Finn feels it, and his body relaxes in Poe’s arms just a bit.

"You bring them up in conversations constantly. When someone is telling a story, you come up with a story about the one you love nine times out of ten. And eleven times out of ten your story is completely irrelevant to the story the other person was telling, but you don’t care about that at all, because it is relevant for you. People tend to find it annoying but also endearing; that is why they never cease to tease you about it."

Poe feels Finn chuckle and relax some more. He nuzzles into Finn’s hair, smiling.

"You miss them. You miss them a lot, and all the time, but that doesn’t make you sad, because you know that they miss you, too, and they can’t wait to see you again, just like you do."

Finn presses closer, and Poe wraps his arms around him, squeezing, holding him tight.

"When you wake up in the morning, the first thing you think about is the one you love, and that first thought of your waking mind rushes over you like a tidal wave, filling you with joy. And you smile, smile so bright and happy, because you find the one you love smiling back at you, or you find them still asleep, and you think that they are so beautiful it’s hard to breathe. And when they’re away, you still wake up with a smile, because each new day brings you closer to the day you get to see them again."

Finn’s body is completely relaxed now, and he is tracing patterns into the skin on Poe’s chest, and there is nothing Poe wants more at this moment than to pull him up and kiss him, slow and tender, telling him all about love without words, but he knows that Finn needs words as much as the touch, and that’s why he pauses just long enough to press another soft kiss into Finn’s hair and breathe in.

"You want to make them happy. You come up with loads of ideas, like surprise dates and little presents and words, so many words to say to see them smile and light up from the inside, and the mere thought that you did that, you brought that happiness and joy into their life, makes you happier than anything else the world got to offer. You don’t need the world, because you’ve got the one you love, and _they are your world now."_

Poe falls silent after that, because well, he thinks, it is funny, it really is, but he never tried to put any of this into words before, and he had no idea how right it felt until he opened his mouth and started talking. Finn doesn’t say anything for a long time, and his breathing is slow and even, and Poe thinks that he might have fallen asleep, and catches himself smiling in the dark of their room, in the middle of the night, and yes, he thinks, this is ridiculous, and his smile grows wider, he can’t help it, so he doesn’t stop.

"Poe?" Finn says into Poe’s chest, the sound coming out muffled and shy.

"Yeah," Poe replies, and he wants to add something, to reassure Finn, but he is overwhelmed with emotions and can’t utter another word.

Finn falls silent again, but this time not for long. He breathes in, and out, and in.

"I love you," Finn says.

Poe lets out a choked sound, something between a laugh and a sob, and his chest is tight and he feels a twinge deep inside, and he has never been happier than he is now.

"Yeah," he manages, pausing to draw in a shaky breath. "Yeah, I know, baby. I love you too."


End file.
